


Como hilos que se rompen

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fear, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Scars, Secret Relationship, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Las decisiones difíciles son las indicadas cuando no hay más lugar al cual caminar. El tiempo simplemente los alcanza.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Como hilos que se rompen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

No sabe de dónde viene la idea. Quizá, solo viene, supone. Es como cualquier otra cosa.

Gai suspira a su lado. Ha llorado tanto pero ahora solo mira al frente con sus ojos diminutos perdidos en algún lugar que Kakashi desconoce y se pregunta qué puede estar recordando en ese momento.

Es él quien se recarga contra la pared. El departamento es frío, siempre lo ha sido. Austero para tratarse del departamento de alguien que solía lastimar la mirada con sus colores brillantes.

Esta vez nada. Todo es opaco. El piso sin alfombras parece lanzar sobre él un escozor gélido, indiferente, impropio y quizá incluso lo suficientemente desconocido.

— Entonces, ¿qué? — Gai lo mira. Su mirada es plana, insípida. Sus orbes lo apuntan en una forma deslucida que a Kakashi hace que se le estremezca el corazón.

— No sé — la respuesta es sincera. No es nada. Es todo. Hay una parte de él que insiste en darse la vuelta para no tener que seguir ahí de esa manera.

— ¿Es solo así de simple? — la pregunta contiene un misterio. No se la dirige a él.

— ¿Qué más quieres que haga, Gai? — Kakashi pierde la calma y siente un extraño tirón en su pecho atado dolorosamente a su corazón con el fino tejido de una araña — Dime que tengo qué hacer y lo haré.

Gai aprieta los labios y calla.

— No puedes — Kakashi se agita, siente las propias lágrimas en los ojos y pasa una mano para borrar el rastro de su mejilla — ¿No lo entiendes? Quieres decir algo, pero no puedes.

_Porque no se puede. Porque no hay nada qué hacer._ Suspira en sus pensamientos. Gai vuelve a apartar la mirada y puede ver la tensión en su quijada, en sus pómulos, en sus párpados que se sacuden sin control en un intento malo de contener el llanto.

— Kakashi... — sus labios resuenan.

Es esa forma en la que dice su nombre lo que lo hace tan doloroso, lo que lo hace pensar en la forma en la que tantas veces le habló sobre el oído. Ahora todo ello está perdido.

— Solo puedo pensar en que no quiero que termine — se muerde los labios y Kakashi gime para sí mismo contra su máscara ante esa confesión.

— Ni yo — su propia voz le quema la garganta y mantiene la respiración unos momentos para no ponerse a llorar _aún_ más.

Pero no hay punto al cual regresar, lo comprende.

Estaban podridos. Ambos estaban podridos. Habían jugado con las cosas como pequeños niños y la situación le había explotado en las manos y los había lastimado.

Kakashi sabía que iba a terminar así de alguna manera. Lo había visto, lo había sabido cuando Gai lo miró aquel día y le acarició la pierna, su rostro suavemente rojo le dijo lo que quería hacer y Kakashi no hizo más que aceptar y ceder.

— Esto está mal — le había dicho cuando Gai se desnudó en el centro de la habitación — Somos amigos. Después, será difícil para los dos. 

Pero Gai no había escuchado. Él mismo no había escuchado.

Cuando Gai se arrodilló frente a él y desabrochó su cremallera, cuando succionó su pene, cuando acarició su cuerpo y lo arrastró a la cama, Kakashi tuvo la certeza de que algún día eventualmente eso se tendría que terminar.

Hoy es ese día.

Ahora es todo un eco lejano. Se han lastimado mutuamente. Tanto, _tanto_.

Había sido arriesgado. Puede sentir todavía la forma en la que sonreían, en sus mejillas sonrojadas solo con mirarse, en aquellos pequeños momentos dónde se escuchaban, donde se acompañaban.

Kakashi ahora comprende que hubiera deseado quedarse con esa tensión sexual toda su vida. Habría preferido nunca intentar nada, funcionaban como amigos, habrían podido serlo toda su vida sin involucrar sus sentimientos.

No sabe aun lo que lo llevó a intentarlo. Fue el sexo. Fueron las palabras de Gai, la confianza de Gai, la manera en la que le prometía una y otra vez que todo iba a salir bien.

Ahora son solo mentiras. Palabras tachadas en trozo de papel contra el piso.

Luego del sexo había venido la euforia, el ala brillante del _falso_ enamoramiento, el lapso donde todos son capaces de arriesgarse a lanzarse al fondo de un pozo porque en _ese momento_ parece correcto.

No lo había sido. Se habían prometido tonterías. Se habían hecho juramentos. Habían jurado necesitarse y habían pensado que la chispa duraría lo suficiente como para poder mantener al menos la mitad de las cosas sobre los dos.

Kakashi no sabe en qué momento se volvieron… _esto_.

Al principio había sido un sueño. Disfrutaban sus pequeños momentos, se gozaban. Sabían que su relación tendría altibajos y que en algún momento necesitarían su espacio. Fue el paso del tiempo el que los saboteó. Cada una de las cosas les dio lentamente la espalda hasta que no les quedaba nada. El tiempo juntos se convirtió en algo incierto que los hería tanto como habían pensado que lo necesitaban.

¿Era culpa suya? ¿Era culpa de Gai? No lo sabía. Había sido culpa de los sueños, de las expectativas, de la forma en la que acordaron mirarse cuando podían y la distancia los había ahogado al fondo de un oscuro lago. Sus momentos juntos eran breves, la mayoría de ellos desperdiciados en pelear, en dedicar tiempo a algo más.

Y fue quizá todo eso.

Fueron las ausencias largas, fue la manera en la que, apagado el sexo, no tenían a donde mirar, no tenían un lugar al cual pudieran girar, no tenían de qué hablar.

Fue la forma en la que Gai comenzó a hacerlo a un lado. Su sonrisa se volvió falsa un día. Lo veía marchándose a los campos de entrenamiento sin él. Lo veía evadiéndolo en la esquina.

Él hizo lo propio. Las mentiras. Los viejos amantes. El coqueteo con desconocidos. El fastidio. La forma en la que gritaba por todo hasta que Gai no pudo más y lo hizo callar.

Sobre todo eso, fueron los silencios. Fue estar en el sillón de Gai con un libro sobre su cara mientras él le hablaba, fue la forma en la que Kakashi pasaba de largo cuando Gai se ponía sentimental, era la manera en la que Gai se iba por meses enteros sin decir nada solo para su estúpido entrenamiento. Fue su inseguridad. Fueron sus celos.

Cuando mira, no hay en realidad un camino al cual seguir. No hay un lugar al cual llegar. No hay un final.

Sobre las heridas Kakashi lo había intentado. Realmente lo había intentado.

Fue simplemente un día que se sintió nauseabundo, que entendió que no quería regresar a casa sabiendo que ahí estaría Gai con su rostro de infelicidad e insatisfacción.

Entonces lo supo. Al entrar al departamento las luces estaban encendidas y Gai lo esperaba ahí sentado con ese rostro cansado y esa actitud pesada y densa. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho se tensaron, su gesto se arrugó cuando olió en él el alcohol.

Kakashi lo pasó de largo, evadió su cuestión no profesada y asaltó la nevera mientras se hundían los dos en esa forzada e incómoda conexión.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? — había preguntado — ¿Por qué no solo podemos volver a ser lo de antes?

_¿Cuál antes?_ Pregunta para sí mismo. Desea con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a la ilusión, a ser amantes, a creer necesitarse.

Pero su amor se había secado como una rosa que se corta. No podía volver a la vida jamás.

— Kakashi, tú… — y Gai había ahogado sus palabras. No había protestado, no había lanzado ideas contrarias que los conducían a los dos a pelear y desgastarse casi infinitamente.

Luego, Kakashi se había encogido de hombros y había mirado a Gai.

— No hay nada para cenar.

Fue suficiente con eso. Gai se levantó, tomó su chaleco y abandonó la habitación con un portazo fuerte.

Kakashi no fue tras él esta vez. No le pidió perdón, no le prometió más cosas. Solo, se sentó sobre el sofá a fingir leer su libro mientras escuchaba el horroroso sonido de su propia respiración.

Pero incluso eso era mejor a estar juntos. Era mejor a sus silencios, a la manera en la que Gai se quedaba en la cocina y esperaba a que Kakashi estuviera durmiendo para entrar a la habitación y recostarse a su lado en una escena falsa y fría.

Kakashi casi nunca dormía. Gai lloraba inconsolable a su lado por horas enteras. No sabía porque, pero Kakashi no podía consolarlo. _No_ _quería_ consolarlo.

Entonces fue solo un terrón duro entre las manos, sus palabras arena cayendo a su alrededor. Se volvieron desconocidos, quizá incluso enemigos.

Puede sentirse todavía de esa manera. Gai a su lado parece terriblemente lejano, _emocionalmente_ lejano. Su silencio no ayuda. Ya no hay charlas, ya no hay historias. Y Kakashi mismo no quiere que cuente historias.

Entonces solo era eso, uno al lado del otro, pero solos. Demasiado resentimiento, demasiado dolor, demasiado _odio_. Ignorándose mutuamente, fastidiándose con su presencia, con su _existencia_. La habitación en blanco mientras los dos fingen que no se están desmoronando las cosas con los sucesos en un decaimiento suave pero doloroso.

Kakashi recuerda el brillo en los ojos de ambos, el entusiasmo. Ahora solo es una mirada opaca que no dice nada. Están hartos. De sí mismos, del contrario. El paso del tiempo y de las cosas los apuñaló. Todo se enfrió. Todo se acabó.

— Entonces… ¿solo volveremos a ser amigos? — Kakashi dice, su voz suena apretada porque conoce la respuesta.

— No — Gai se pasa la mano por los ojos y lo mira — Ya no somos amigos, Kakashi. Ya no podemos ser amigos.

Kakashi lo sabe. Entre ellos hay demasiada fricción. Demasiado pasado, demasiadas discusiones, demasiadas traiciones. Y entonces es solo mirar de frente la conclusión inevitable, los acontecimientos que quedaban claro con su separación.

Bajo los pétalos de la rosa caída se sepulta su amistad. Nunca regresará. De entre todo, Kakashi siente que es lo que más va a extrañar.

— Te amo — Gai dice, Kakashi no lo duda. Él también lo hace. Esa es la única razón por la que duele tanto — Eso no va a cambiar jamás.

Asiente, sabe que no importa lo que pase para él también será igual. Sin embargo, se ha vuelto enfermizo estar a su lado. Es autodestructivo, es un castigo.

— Lo sé — Kakashi finalmente se despega de la pared y traga forzadamente para ahogar sus lágrimas, para no tirarse y rogar más migajas, para no tener que volver a una ilusión que no tenía sentido para empezar. Su relación, si es que había habido alguna, no tenía razón de ser.

_Esto es lo mejor._ Se dice, suspirando.

De pronto Kakashi quiere estirar las manos, quiere tocar su rostro, quiere decirle cosas que nunca ha dicho, cosas significativas, algo importante, algo fuera de todas esas frases que habían y no habían sido mentira.

Pero Gai se aparta antes de que pueda hacer algo. Su cuerpo frío, cada vez más distante, lejano. A ese punto incluso el tacto se ha vuelto una ofensa y Kakashi solo puede quedarse de pie mirando como Gai se aleja.

La decisión entonces corre sobre su cabeza y Kakashi recibe el mensaje. Tiene que irse. Luego, sería como si no hubieran estado juntos jamás.

La idea es tan dolorosa que lo abruma, había sido todo tan intenso que Kakashi sabía que jamás podría volver a sentir algo así. Gai había sido su amigo, su otra mitad. Ahora como un muerto lo había perdido.

Kakashi se da la vuelta. Siente una presión en el pecho que lo asfixia, que lo presiona, que lo lastima y lo hace sentirse quebrado, destruido. Quiere odiarlo. Pero lo único que logra es odiarse a sí mismo.

— Kakashi — Gai lo llama, sus ojos se encuentran a mitad del camino y ahí ya no queda nada — No vuelvas nunca, por favor.

— No — mirando afuera, Kakashi suspira.

De pronto lo único que quiere es volver a su departamento y leer su novela.

Luego, quizá pueda olvidar.


End file.
